1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an apparatus for the irradiation of fluids for causing chemical reactions resulting in the formation of chemical compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
To cause chemical reactions by irradiation, the compounds to be irradiated are conducted in fluid form through an apparatus including a container having walls which are permeable for the particular radiation, the radiation source being arranged at the outside of such apparatus and the radiation therefrom passing through the walls of the apparatus to irradiate the fluid therein.
However, during photochemical reactions for example, frequently compounds are formed which tend to deposit on the interior walls of the apparatus. These deposits may absorb the radiation passing through the container walls to such an extent that the chemical reactions of the fluids in the container are impaired or even fully discontinued. In order to remove such deposits from the container walls rotating brushes have been used whose wiping elements continuously clean the inner surface of the container walls. However, the rotation of such brushes causes also the fluid to rotate except for a layer along the surface of the container which, because of the friction at the container walls, rotates at greatly reduced speed and whose thickness depends on the rotational speed of the fluid. It has now been found that the wiping elements such as the bristles of a brush become more and more ineffective with increased rotational speed because they are bent backwardly as a result of the resistance of the fluid and the resiliency of the bristles which then no longer wipe the surface of the container with the surface pressure necessary for proper cleaning.